<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Grand Arcanum by Fandom_Speaks (Fandom_Trash_15), Fandom_Trash_15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415493">[Podfic] Grand Arcanum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Speaks'>Fandom_Speaks (Fandom_Trash_15)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15'>Fandom_Trash_15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon Rewrite, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Speaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is, a year since I first asked to make this podfic. Updates on this will be sporadic at best, but enjoy!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic not tagged as podfic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaKat/gifts">The-Immortal-Moon (LunaKat)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354339">Grand Arcanum</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaKat/pseuds/The-Immortal-Moon">The-Immortal-Moon (LunaKat)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is, a year since I first asked to make this podfic. Updates on this will be sporadic at best, but enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided that Tuesdays are going to be dedicated to recording and editing Grand Arcanum, with posting happening either the same day or on Wednesdays, and recording for other podfics will happen at my leisure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>